


Salvation

by Merfilly



Series: The Faun and the Daughter [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She made it happen, just not as he intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

Tumnus was not the son of his father. His father had been brave and strong and resisted with all his might. His father had led a late insurrection against Jadis, and that was something the White Witch never let Tumnus forget. In Lucy, he saw salvation from a harder life of drudgery. All he had to do was turn her over, and the White Witch would finally forgive him for being the son of his father.

So he took the Daughter of Eve into his home, brewed her the special tea, and took up the pipes he so rarely found any need for. He reached deep to weave the lullaby, using the points of his tale to meld the fire into a dance that captivated and hypnotized. The tea, the music, and the flames did their work, but Tumnus had reached too deep inside what it was to be a faun to work his magic.

He looked at the flickering fire-fauns dancing on the hearth and felt the pull of summers he could no longer remember clearly. He ached to dance, to hold a nymph, to chase the other fauns in a glen full of green and warmth.

And then Aslan roared from the flames, making Tumnus know his shame and cowardice all too well. He knew not how long he shivered, hiding in the dark, all the flames gone from him before Lucy stirred.

Looking into her face, seeing her sharp concern even after his confession, Tumnus reached for the breath of warmth he had within his soul now, and found his strength to resist his cowardice.

Lucy _was_ his salvation, from himself.


End file.
